Tony, Sincerely Steve
by PoisonedTheoryLeah
Summary: A series of e-mails and journal entries from steve are found after they disappear. Reading them will open the story, slowly combining with the actual fiction itself. The first two chapters have no mature content, but it will pick up later on.
1. Pepper

**So this little series of mine is going to be a bunch of Stony FanFiciton. The first few chapters will be from Steve's journal or tony's email. They aren't to each other.**

**This first one breifly introduces what is going on. Basically they are going for a mission in Japan. Then it will proceed.**

**From Steve's End: There will be an emotional srtuggle with the time change.**

**From Tony's End: There will be the struggle with finding out what means the most to him in reality**

**[THIS IS A VADIIM STORY, reviews appreciated]**

**..::I do not make money or anything off of this. This is a creation of Marvel Comics and Marvel Industries::..**

From: AnthonyEStark  
To: PepperP  
Subject: To Tokyo  
Date: Fri, 12 Apr 2013 12:45:58 -0400

Dear Pepper,

How are you? Well, I suppose you would be doing well. Being in new York with your new husband and a multi-million company running at your fingertips. I hope the company is doing well since I left for Japan the other day. I got an email from Washington the other day, they need a Stark industries rep to go there an pitch on the knew Ark technology ideas we had for white-house security. However, they also offered the Hammer company the same deal for their 'green' tech. So make sure we get there before they do. Also, would you be a darling and check on the tower? Make sure no one has been in our out and give Jarvis a good conversation. Your voice should over-ride security and offer an access point. Suits are in the usual place in my work-room. Shouldn't be too hard to get in and check on it. Then go out and make me get you something nice? Great. You're a doll face. And take you're new cuddly lumpkins with you? Jarvis will give him a zap.

On another note, we are on our way into Japan. We took a stopover in Africa to check on the Panther king. He is doing well and sends his greetings. Everyone's been painfully quiet for the last hour or so of the ride. Mostly because this is usually the time we take to go do our own thing. Whoever this guy is that's causing trouble in Tokyo, he's stirred Steve up good. He is sitting over there bleeding a pen into his journal. He seems a bit confused. Going to Japan is going to be hard for him I think. Hope he can keep it together for the teams sake. Who am I kidding? Its cap right? He will be fine, he is the real hero here. Most of the rest of us are just imitation models of what hero's are supposed to be. Clint and Natasha are over there with one another. Natasha logging in her SHIELD report and Clint doing whatever it is he does on that blog site. Like I said, quiet.

I have a confession, I'm worried. The technology in most of Asia is unknown to me and I don't know what to expect. What if they have something that could defeat the suit? I don't want to face that kind of tech yet. There is no way I am ready and there is no way I can update the suit in an hour or in a hotel room. I'm good, these tiny little Japanese mother-fuckers are better. We don't really know what we are after in all honesty. In the end we are out here on a tip from SHIELD, and we all know how much we should trust them. There is always the possibility that they are finally sick of us and sending us into an impossible situation. But we also have impossible people on our side. In the end, I need this team Pepper. I didn't realize how much until now. All of them mean something to me and I can't live without them. We are a family now Pepper, and I'm sorry I choose them over you.

Have a great honeymoon, I'll be thinking about you both... try not to get pregnant.

Sincerely,

Anthony E Stark


	2. Journal Entry 374

**Still just a little bit of an intro, bear with me.**

April 13, 2013

Journal Entry 374 (14th: New Time)

Dear Journal,

He tends to watch us. I dont even think he means to do it. But Tony seems to want to keep a close eye on us all. Not in the scientific, calculating, way that Bruce does. He is less skittish. More like a worried mother hen checking in on its chicks. Mostly me and Thor, he likes to check on us the most. Like we might fall into some big black pit. Its sweet that he is watching out for all of us, providing us with a home and a purpose, but he should back off. He is going to ruin his own health with all his worrying. How does he expect to preform as Iron Man if he is stressed out beyond the point of function? Maybe I will have a talk with him, make sure he is going to be okay. At the same time, Anthony Edward Stark has some sort of grudge against me I am unaware of. Or of how it was formed. I suspect it has something to do with y comments on his personality when we first met. Neither of us where too kind.

I have made some observations on Tony's team actions. He doesn't like people to hand him things. Out of the whole group of us the only one who can hand him things is Pyme, and I believe that this is because he is the smartest out of us. Tony connects with him in an annoying way, it makes me feel useless when it comes to the pair of them. Tony especially has no sense of listening skills. Which in itself is very annoying. Its hard to lead a team mate that does not have the desire to be led. Which is exactly what is happening in Tony's case. I would like to understand Stark better, but I do not see it happening in the near future. Tony doesn't just use his armor in a fight. He wears his armor all the time. It never comes off, and that mask is securely in place. Like a wall of some sorts he thinks can protect him from the world. Or maybe he thinks he is protecting the world form him. That may be too deep for Tony Stark.

Sometimes I wonder how close Howard and Anthony Stark where. I never get around to asking, but in my mind the questions are there. The questions and the comparisons. That's what usually gets me the most, comparing the two of them. I know in my heart that they are different people, but there are so many things that make them impossibly similar. Or very different. Howey Stark would never have fought this way, it was never abou him. It was for his people and his family. The selfish things that Tony does are unbelievable. However, both of them are obvious ladies men and thats annoying to watch on all ends. The constant flirting and winking. Which has gotten worse since Ms. Potts got married and left Tony on his own. I cant say I blame her though, there comes a point where you have to think of yourself when you are a normal person. Tony and I aren't normal, however, we are hero's. I wonder if Anthony will ever give himself the chance to branch away from his steel cage to let the world see his true form, to see how amazing ANTHONY STARK can be.

I dont know what to do about him at the moment. All I know is, I have a team to keep together.

Sincerely,

Stephen Rogers.


	3. Tokyo Dark

**So I decided to give up on the diary and e-mails ahead of schedule I needed to introduce the conflict of the story a bit ahead of time as well. It fits the dramatic side a little better.**

**I am also aware that the first two chapters are boring, I promise it picks up here. **

**I OWN NOTHING! If i owned this im pretty sure there would be a sexy Russian Avenger named Vadiim.**

**{this is a Vadiim story}**

* * *

TOKYO JAPAN

23:25:00 April 19, 2013

Tap, tap, tap, tap...

Thunk, thunk, thunk... shhhhhhhhuuuunk...

"Come on girl," A young boys voice spoke in the dark as he slid to a stop, turning his body. In one full body rotation he lifted the small girl up and held her close to his chest. His eyes focusing on the florescent lights up ahead of him, if only he could reach them. With the girl pulled in close like this though he was being retarded. His speed decreasing impressively. He should just leave her here, that's was the only option for his own survival at that point. His brown eyes focused on the sign of freedom up ahead...

"Get those kids you idiots!" Screamed a high, Japanese accent. The words demented and lost in the dark.

The little girl tucked into a strangers neck was whimpering. Her blue eyes turned to watch their pursuers, her tears burning their heated way down her face. Steaming on her chin and evaporating slowly. Those mean men had pocked and prodded at her for so long. Long needles and straps held behind her eyelids. She had never known what she did, what she had done to these men.

There was a group of them, four of them. Running after her in those suits they wore. Covering their faces and hiding behind them. She thought they where just as afraid of her as she was of them. That's why they where hiding. She noted them picking up pace and screamed out, blaring the shrill noise in her hero's ear.

Against his chest, the running boy felt his dog-tags thudding against his skin. He looked down at them with sharp eyes and picked up his speed. Noting the noise in his ear and growling in anger at himself. No, he would not leave her behind. That's not the kind of person he was. He was an agent of SHIELD, not some common person. He worked everyday for the opportunity to save people. He would not give up on her now. She was getting heavy though, and her skin was warm and he felt her heating up. He was taken by surprise at her sudden fever. Freezing in his run, he set her on her feet.

No sooner had he turned than he was launching a leg upwards to catch one of their pursuers by the chin and knock him back a few yards. Assuming an average fighting stance, he stood. His feet shoulder width apart and bent at the knee's, brown eyes flicking at the man running at him. He ran forwards to meet the man, and as the huge Japanese man swung his fist, he jumped. His foot landing on the center of the other mans chest, launching him in the air. When he came down the kicked the man the back of the neck. His face landing on the ground.

The small girl looked down at the man on the ground and quirked a smile. Closing her eyes and cooling herself down. Lips turning from a pink to a dark blue of cold. Almost as if she went through sudden hypothermia. Touching the mans chest and listening to his breathing wheeze as he shivered down. Taking a few steps forwards she jumped onto her Hero's back and sat on his shoulders as the next man approached. The SHIELD agent standing with his hands in his pockets as he did so. This last man was weary and had a weapon. A long thin rail that he swung around in an attempt to knock off his opponents footing. With a smirk the SHIELD agent stepped on the bar and crushed it to the ground. The little girl on his back turning red in the eyes and jumping over his shoulders. The black matter from her iris's melting down the bar and smiling.

The SHIELD agent smiled an lifted her up turning and going to walk away. As he walked, the little girl looked over his shoulder and gasped. Suddenly relaxing over his arm an going limp. He wen to set her down once more only to fine the small tepee of feathers from the end of a dart. Soon after he felt a prick in his back and was coming closer to the ground. Frowning and falling forwards quickly.

* * *

HATOGAYA JAPAN

07:15:00 April 20, 2013

"Agent Wolf," Natasha stated, bringing up a projection on the hologram. In the simulated face there was the obvious look of youth. His brown eyes looking out over the world around him as it turned to look at each Avenger. They where at SHIELD in Japan, hidden deep under the streets of Hatogaya. Sitting around the table was the full suit of hero's with the absence of Thor for now. He was still in the mess hall.

Natasha passed out a collection of papers to Steve, and slid tablets to the rest of the team. Each with a file of information on SHIELD special agent Running Wolf. Steve's blue eyes where guided to the dark hair and brown eyes, and the age, of the person he would now know everything about. He looked a lot like a Stark to be completely honest. He turned the page and squinted, his eyebrows pulling together. Next to him, Tony Stark was mercilessly beating on the screen of his tablet.

"Is this thing broken?" Tony muttered, his eyes scanning over the empty screen.

"No Tony," Natasha said in a stern voice, "It's been wiped clean. This is the main point of concern."

"No name other than code-name," Clint spoke up, "No birth date, but a year. No records of his actions before SHIELD, but detailed reports on every mission while here. No family listed, no medical reports, no housing records, bank accounts, or alias's. Who is this guy?"

"He may as well not exist if SHIELD has no information on him... and JARVIS didn't get anything either. So SHIELD isn't just keeping this from us." Tony said while scrutinizing the page.

Steve was looking around the table at the faces his friends expressed. Confusion and betrayal was written on them. It was not something they had faced before, not knowing something. Information was usually found somewhere in this new world, and none could be found. He put the file down and crossed his hands in front of his face, leaning against his fingers. His eyes now trained on Natasha, like everyone else, on what information she could give.

"Agent Wolf disappeared eight months ago on a mission in Tokyo. He was sent to recover stolen Stark tech ," The image on the projection changed to a falsified ark reactor, "That's when SHIELD lost his signal, and an agent never turns off their signal-"

"Unless they quit." Clint interrupted and leaned back in his seat. "Case closed, he went Rogue and left SHIELD."

"As I was saying," Natasha interrupted, "No agent turns off their signal. Now, from what we can find, Wolf has not surfaced since the day he went missing. There fore ruling out any theories that he may have defected. Even if he got facial reconstruction, SHIELD would be able to find him."

"So why are we here?" Bruce asked, walking forwards a few steps from his leaning place in the back of the room, "If he is lost to SHIELD, isn't he SHIELD's problem?"

"You are here because nine hours ago we received a call. Seems that Agent Wolf's signal came back online. He was near a known AIM facility." Fury spoke up, entering the room just in time to lean against the table. Natasha taking a seat with the other avengers.

"What would the Advanced Idea Mechanics want with an average SHIELD agent like wolf?" Steve now spoke, getting to the point before Tony could have his swing at Fury. The young Stark had leaned forwards in his seat and just made a noise.

"We do not know." Fury said, tilting his head to the captain.

"Then we are going in blind?" Carol asked, leaning forwards an standing, slamming her hands down on the table.

"Relax Major," Fury said in a soothing tone.

"No she has a right to be upse-"

"Hush, Tony," Steve warned, standing and the table falling silent. "We will take the case," Steve muttered. Looking down into the still open file folder, brown eyes staring up at from the page.

Carol huffed and stood, walking from the room and stomping out the sliding door. Behind her Jan and Hank walking quietly and moving through room. T'Chala went to talk to Fury. Tony himself turned to glare at Steve with dark brown eyes and a sour set to his jaw.

"Stephen." He said in a stern and aggravated tone, "I know you want to be the big bag cap, but you cant put the team in a situation where you know little to nothing about what we will be fighting!"

There was a moment of silence and Tony thought he wouldn't be getting an answer. He huffed and stood, pushing his chair in harshly and going to move away. Anger bubbling up in his neck and he crossed his arms. Giving Steve one last chance to answer. Instead he got none and he turned to walk away. Just as he reached the door, Steve spoke.

"...He looks like Howard, Tony..." He muttered.

Tony turned around with wide eyes and opened the cover to his tablet. Looking down at the picture with scared eyes.


End file.
